A year without rain
by SuperDanishLovatic
Summary: Hey there! this is a KATAANG songfic, so i hope you like it. it's about aang and katara on their 3 months anniversary and aang is down because they are to a boring party, can katará cheer him up? read to find out:


**Hey Gyus! so here it is my first Kataang songfic :)**

**It took me 5 hours to writ but here it is!**

**I don't own Avatar: the last airbender or the song "A year without rain" by selena gomez.**

**- so hope you like the story... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aang's P.O.V<strong>

There he was again. Standing in another of the many balls The Avatar and his gang was being invited to, talking to some of the many diplomatic people who wanted to talk to him.

Aang was standing and 'listened' to some of the important people who was at the party. He didn't really listen to what they were talking about.

The only thing he was interested was where his friends had gone, but most important where Katara was. After they were done eating (_A hour ago_) some people begin to talk to Aang and at the same time his friends had disappeared, but Aang so Katara disappeared behind the band.

It was there 3 months anniversary today and all he want was a romantic picnic with her, that she would like. Not a stupid boring party because The Earth King has returned. He sighed to himself.

**1 hour ago**

The gang was sitting at a the big table in The Earth Kings palace eating dinner. Today The Earth King was throwing a big party because yesterday he had come back from his journey in The Earthkingdom.

And of course he held a party. The gang was sitting and eating without saying a word to each other. They were sitting in the end of the table.

Toph was sitting by the end of the table with Katara on her right and Aang on her left. Sokka next to Katara and Suki Next to Aang. Next to Sokka was Zuko and To Suki was Mai.

They had sad like that for a while until Toph broke the silent's.

"Ah I can't take it anymore! Twinkle toes and Sugar Queen you hearths are driven me crazy! What in the world is wrong with you!" Toph almost yelled.

Aang and Katara blushed immediately and look at each other. "Yeah Toph is right. You been acting weird today. What's wrong?" Suki asked while the others nodded.

"It's just because that me and Katara have 3 month anniversary today and I really wan't to do something happy and fun just the two of us. Instead of being here to this boring party" Aang said and look irritated down on this plate.

"and I have try to cheer him up and tell him that it's okay, but he won't let it go" Katara said look at her friends. "stupid avatar duty" aang mumble under his breath. Katara sighed and look down.

"well I see the problem here" Zuko said. "yeah me too and you don't need to be sad you can always make it up to her tomorrow if you want that" Sokka said and smiled at his sister's irritated boyfriend.

"but then it won't be special" Aang said looking at Sokka. The gang began to discus Aang and Katara's problem, just except Katara. She was to deep in her thought to think about what her friends was talking about.

_Oh Aang can you not just let it go. I mean I know it's important, but the Avatar was always first in line. So have in the world am I going to cheer him up_ Katara Thought.

Then she suddenly remember a little secret talent she had that maybe could cheer him up. She smiled and leaned over to Sokka and whispered her plan.

Sokka smiled a big smile when she was done explaining and began to tell the plan to Zuko. Who said it to Mai and Mai said it to Suki, While Katara said it to Toph. They all looked at each other and agreed with Katara's Plan.

While they did that Aang just said and mumbled to himself while playing whit the food on his plate.

After 5 minutes a man came up and taped Aang on the shoulder and asked if he could speak to him. Aang just nodded and walk with the man.

While he walk away he could see his friends leave the table and disappear. The last he so of his friends was his Water Tribe girlfriend disappear behind the band.

**Back to where we let go.**

So here he was bored and confused. Aang soon told the men that he had to leave and find his friends. The men nodded and returned to the conversation.

Aang walked around about 15 minutes before he heard the band didn't play anymore And a crowd began form around the stage where the band was.

Aang walk up to the front of the crowd, right up to the front of the stage. He so that the band was not there. He looked confused at the stage and then turned around and began walking away from the stage. Until he heard a familiar voice from the stage.

He turned around to see Katara and his friends on the stage. Katara was holding the microphone, Sokka was on the guitar, Zuko on bass, Toph on drums and Mai and Suki as backup singers.

"Hey everybody!" Katara said and smiled "It's really weird standing here right now but I'm not going to back out because there is a reason why me and my friends are up here right now" Katara look through the crowd and spotted Aang.

"Well you see the reason is that my boyfriend Avatar Aang and I have our 3 months anniversary today and he can't stop worrying about it and have fun. And he think that I might be mad at him but that's way I'm standing here" Katara told.

"this song is to you Aang. It's called a year without rain. Hope you like it and Happy 3 months anniversary" Katara said and started to sing.

_Oooooh  
>Can you feel me when I think about you?<br>With every breath I take  
>Every minute, no matter what I do<br>My world is an empty place_

Like I've been wonderin' the desert  
>For a thousand days<br>Don't know if it's a mirage  
>But I always see your face, baby<p>

I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<br>Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

The stars are burning  
>I hear your voice in my mind<br>Can't you hear me calling  
>My heart is yearning<br>Like the ocean that's running dry  
>Catch me I'm falling<p>

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
>(Won't you save me)<br>There's gonna be a monsoon  
>When you get back to me<br>Ohhhh baby

I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<br>Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end  
>And make this desert flower again<br>I'm so glad you found me  
>Stick around me<br>Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>It's a world of wonder with you in my life<br>So hurry baby  
>Don't waste no more time<br>And I need you here  
>I can't explain<br>the day without you  
>Is like a year without rain<br>Ohhohoh

I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<br>Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
>Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh<p>

When she finished the song the crowd (and The Earth King) went wild and clap and cheered. Aang was standing there look in the eyes of his amazing angel of a girlfriend. He would never had guessed that Katara could sing like that.

After a couple of seconds. Aang ran up to the stage and kiss her with all the powers in his body. They had never kissed like this before. The kiss was filled with passion and a little hard but still sweet.

When He kissed her, the crowd went crazy and cheered and whistled after them but they didn't hear it. They were in there on little world with only the two of them in it.

After they had kissed what seemed like hours but was only 1 minute, parted they, so they could catch their breath.

The gang gat down from the stage and Katara and Aang went behind the stage so they could talk. "when in the world where you going to tell me that you could sing like and angel" Aang said smiling in to her hair, while they hugged.

"hmph I don't know was it good" She asked with a teasing smile. "yes like hearing a angel sing" He said. "thanks Katara" He said "you always know have to cheer me up when I'm down" Aang said and kissed her. She grinned. "Happy 3 months anniversary Aang" Katara said. "Happy anniversary Katara" Aang said and hugged her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! <strong>

**Did you like it?**

**if yes then PLEASE Review!**

**PLEASE!**

_- Writtingkataang is out!_


End file.
